


(you guys come up with a name and comment it)

by slytherin_queen_heir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_queen_heir/pseuds/slytherin_queen_heir
Summary: This work goes through the life of Lottie Langston at Hogwarts, from Year 1 until the end of the series. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(you guys come up with a name and comment it)

It is a dreary morning at the Langston house as Lottie clambers out of her bed. Rubbing her face with her hands, she stumbles over to the closet, putting on her usual black ensemble. She looks in the mirror, staring into her own eyes, tilting her head just a tad. One last hard blink and down the stairs she goes. Her mother was already cooking breakfast, her father sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. He slams his hand onto the table, making Lottie jump. He begins hollering. 

"Those fools! They don't know one bit about keeping our world a secret!" He shouts, to which her mother turns around to. She scowls at him, pointing her spatula at him. 

"Orion, that is no tone to speak in front of a young lady." She scolds, him burying his face into the paper once more. Everyone sits in silence until her mother places a plate of food in front of her. She begins to devour the eggs and sausage, her mother clearing her throat. "Darling, don't scarf down your food. That's for animals, and we are people." She says, Lottie nodding in return. "And take your elbows off of the table." She says, kindly removing her elbows from the table. Lottie resumes eating, but slowly, unless her mother is turned around. As she takes another bite of her eggs, something smacks her in the face. She turns her head to the side, and an envelope is sitting next to her, face down. Her parents beam. 

"Oh, I just knew this day would come!" Her father says proudly, patting Lottie on the back. Her mother gestures for her to open it. She slowly breaks the wax seal on the envelope to reveal a letter, written in green ink. 

"Her Hogwarts Letter! Oh honey, do read it aloud!" Her mother exclaims. Lottie clears her throat. 

"Dear Miss Langston, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Truly,  
Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress." She finishes, her parents beaming. They drop their expressions almost immediately and return to their work. 

"You will arrive at Diagon Alley tomorrow at 10:00 sharp with Bridget. Get everything you need. No more, no less." Her mother says, Lottie's smile fading. Why aren't they going with her themselves? She drops the thought and nods, finishing her breakfast. She takes one last glance at her letter, feeling excited, yet nervous. She smiles to herself, memorizing her school list so she can buy everything she needs tomorrow. And maybe one thing more.


End file.
